Capricho
by edsvolvo
Summary: ¿Que lo llevaría a fijarse en una mujer mayor? ¿Amor?, ¿pasión?, ¿obsesión?, ¿o simplemente era un capricho? El resultado de la relación de una mujer de treinta y dos años y un simple joven de veinte, los llevaría al éxtasis del paraíso. Pero, ¿que consecuencias traería esto? E&B
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Ferrell,  
FFAD. www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

 **Disclaimer: la historia le pertenece a Yuli. Y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Gracias, Yuli, por dejarme adaptarlo. Eres maravillosa.**

Summary:

¿Qué lo llevaría a fijarse en una mujer mayor?

¿Amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Obsesión? ¿O simplemente era un capricho?

El resultado de la relación de una mujer de treinta y dos años y un simple joven de veinte, los llevaría al éxtasis del paraíso.

Pero ¿qué consecuencias traería esto?

* * *

 **Capricho**

 _Capítulo uno._

Con la vista pegada al frente, pensaba en el maldito informe que le había mandado Bob en la mañana. ¡Estaba tan estresada! Y para rematar, se estaba formando una gran congestión frente a ella. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

Eran las nueve de la noche y quería llegar ya a su pequeño departamento. El idiota de Bob la había tenido todo el día de un lado a otro, pidiéndole informes, y trabajos extras. ¡Eso no estaba en su contrato! Ella le servía a Jacob Black, él era su jefe, pero como él se había tomado unas mini vacaciones —cabe mencionar que no eran nada de minis—, ahora estaba a cargo Bob. El gordo calvo, no la dejaba en paz y le pedía la perfección, por lo que ahora, al conducir por el puente de Manhattan, no podía dejar de pensar en el último informe que le había pasado. Lo había hecho con una rapidez increíble y no se había detenido a revisar las faltas, o alguna equivocación. El gordo era tan perfeccionista, que ahora que lo pensaba, ¡su trabajo peligraba!

Sin trabajo, no tendría dinero, sin dinero, no podría pagar el alquiler de su departamento, y sin departamento se quedaría en la calle.

Rogaba al cielo porque Jake volviera pronto de sus vacaciones. Él era tan comprensivo y no un impulsivo ni amargado como Bob.

A sus treinta y dos años, Isabella Swan parecía tener todo bajo control. Soltera y hermosa, eran las palabras que la describían. Se había mudado a los dieciocho años a Nueva York, y había dejado a su familia en Illinois, solo para poder cumplir su sueño, trabajar y lograr una verdadera independencia.

Pero mucho no le había resultado. Sus primeros años fueron maravillosos, le había costado encontrar trabajo y hacer calzar las horas con sus clases en la universidad, pero lo había logrado, y había podido comprar su pequeño Departamento. Unos años más tarde, había encontrado el amor en Mike. Cuatro años de relación y una casi boda, era lo que había resultado del amorío con Mike. Estaba enamorada, claro que sí. Se veía hermosa aquel día, vestida de blanco, pero su novio la había dejado plantada en el altar, y solo le había hecho llegar una carta.

«Te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma, pero no estoy seguro de lograr este gran paso contigo. Quiero una esposa que pueda cuidar de mis hijos, una esposa que me despierte todos los días con un gran beso, que tenga una cena deliciosa al llegar yo a casa. No una esposa adicta a su trabajo, no una esposa que se vaya a trabajar antes que yo. No quiero esto, Bella.»

¡Él quería una nana!

Ella no hubiera dejado de trabajar, ni aunque Mike se lo hubiese rogado, por lo que meses después agradeció que él la hubiera dejado plantada.

¡Vaya error iba a cometer!

Luego de eso, había aceptado algunas citas, que habían resultado tremendamente desastrosas, por lo que abortó el tema relacionado con el amor.

Y ahora vivía sola, no tenía a nadie más que su querido trabajo

Estacionó frente a su edificio, se bajó de su auto, cansada y con unas ganas ya de quitarse los horribles zapatos de trabajo.

Luego de una breve cena, un largo baño, había podido dormir en su cama, con ayuda de una pastilla, claro.

Suspiró lentamente y se rascó la nariz. Se acomodó de lado en su cama y abrió los ojos con pereza.

¡Se había quedado dormida!

Debía estar en diez minutos en su trabajo. Y, ¡Dios!, no alcanzaría y Bob se pondría como loco, y perdería su trabajo y…

—Tranquilízate —se dijo en voz baja y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

No alcanzaba a maquillarse, por lo que se echó una capa de brillo labial para no parecer un horrible zombi.

Se subió a su auto y trató de encenderlo, pero nada. ¡Joder!

Se bajó del auto para revisar qué andaba mal y, se dio cuenta de que había dejado las luces encendidas, toda la noche. La batería se había descargado y tardaría mucho en cargarla.

—¡Estúpido auto! —pateó una de las ruedas, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Se había hecho daño en el pie.

Debía tomar el metro, no lo hacía desde que había comenzado a trabajar, pero hoy debía llegar sí o sí a su trabajo.

Empezó a correr, por las calles de New York, pasó por un Starbucks y compro un café. ¡Lo necesitaría!

Emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia la estación.

Consiguió un ticket y se dispuso a correr entre la gente, que al parecer también iba atrasada. Vio a lo lejos que el metro se estaba acercando, por lo que apresuró aún más su paso.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, bajó la mirada hacia su bolso para sacarlo. Sintió que chocó fuertemente con un pecho, y paró algo aturdida, el celular, que había conseguido sacar, salió volando, en conjunto a una foto de ella y su hermana, que mantenía en su bolso todo el tiempo.

Levantó la mirada avergonzada y se topó con un lente de cámara. Respiró agitadamente y se corrió un poco para ver el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se encontró con unos ojos brillantes color verde—. Iba muy apurada y… —Miró hacia el suelo y vio su celular, quiso recogerlo, pero el hombre que tenía frente a ella se apresuró a levantarlo.

—No te preocupes. —Lo observó por unos segundos antes de tomar el celular. Le había gustado su cabello, desordenado cobrizo, su rostro era firme pero tenía un aire tímido.

Supuso que tendría veinte años, todo un chiquillo con aire jovial. Cómo le gustaría volver a su tiempo de juventud.

—Oh, bueno —miró hacia al frente y se dio cuenta de que el metro ya había llegado y la gente comenzaba a subir—. Debo irme. ¡Adiós! —Se hizo a un lado y corrió directamente hacia el metro, unos segundos después la puertas se cerraron y ella desapareció entre toda la gente.

Edward sonrió embobado, y guardó su cámara en el estuche que colgaba de su cuello. Miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de verla por última vez, pero ella ya no estaba.

Miro el suelo y se encontró con una foto, la recogió y se dio cuenta de que era ella, era aquella mujer.

Apretó la foto, y guardó la imagen de la mujer más hermosa que había visto a sus, recién cumplidos, veinte años.

Salió de la estación, para seguir fotografiando las calles de New York, con la ilusión de alguna vez volver a ver aquella mujer.

* * *

¡Hola, chicas! Aquí vengo con el primer capitulo. Y si, esto es un minific. Lo que pasa es que lo principal era un OS, pero se termino alargando un poco. Espero que no me haya faltado etiquetar a alguien en FFAD.

Muchas gracias a Lizzie por batear el capitulo.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie y la historia de Yuli.**

Capítulo dos

Observó con nitidez el cielo. Oscuro y triste.

Otro día nublado en New York. Miró hacia al frente y observó una imagen familiar muy emotiva. Un padre jugando con su pequeña niña, quizás de dos años. Él la perseguía y ella corría —en lo que podía— por su salvación, si podía decirse.

Tomó su cámara profesional y capturó aquel momento que demostraba el claro amor filial entre ellos. A través de su lente pudo observar como Central Park se repletaba con cada vez más gente, por lo que empezó a tomar más fotografías.

Desde un pajarillo descansando en la copa de un árbol, hasta una pareja besándose logró fotografiar. Sabía que quizás era invadir el espacio personal de las personas pero le encanta capturar los momentos a través de su cámara, momentos tristes, felices, momentos de amargura, momentos de incredibilidad; todo tipo de momentos en la vida común y corriente.

Estaba en su último año de Fotografía y Artes, estaba desde hace algunos meses en la "ciudad que no duerme", tomando y tomando fotografías para su último trabajo que sería una exposición.

La exposición sería en dos semanas y con aquello terminaría y sería un fotógrafo profesional. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Descansó un momento sobre el césped y bebió de su cappuccino. Prendió su cámara y comenzó a observar las fotos, tenía muchas y sonreía al ver cada una.

Cada fotografía tenía un detalle especial, detalle con el que esperaba sorprender a su profesor en la exposición. Había escogido como tema, "La vida cotidiana" y tenía fotos de varias personas, caminando hacia su trabajo, niños en la escuela, chicas, animales y niños.

Paró en una fotografía y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Una mujer que miraba hacia abajo, en la estación del metro, su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, y su rostro se veía levemente, una mueca de frustración se asomaba por su boca. Sonrió al reconocerla.

Aquella mujer era la que había visto el día anterior. Recordó que la había visto entrar muy rápidamente —de seguro llegaba tarde a su trabajo, pensó— a la estación, y no dudó en capturar su imagen, pero se había quedado absorto, mirándola fijamente a través de la lente y había chocado con ella.

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar la escena y agradeció haber estado sin compañía en el parque. Recordó su rostro preocupado, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro sin maquillar.

¡Le encantaban las mujeres sin maquillaje!

«Es la verdadera belleza de una dama» le había dicho su profesor más maduro, hace algún tiempo.

El celular de ella había caído y él caballerosamente se lo había entregado; no habían pasado más de tres segundos y ella había desaparecido, dejando en el suelo aquella foto.

¡La foto! Buscó en su chaqueta de cuero negro y sintió júbilo al darse cuenta que aún la tenía.

Observó muy detalladamente cada rasgo de la foto. En ella estaba aquella mujer —desconocida— y otra muy parecida a ella, por lo que supuso podría ser su hermana o prima. Dio vuelta la fotografía.

 _Bella y Angela Swan._

 _Las mejores vacaciones de la vida_.

Aquello podría ayudarlo, a descubrir quién era la mujer que lo había dejado impresionado el día anterior. Podría llamarse Bella o Angela, pero su instinto le dijo que los nombres estaban escritos respectivamente, por lo que nuevamente al dar vuelta la foto, supo que la castaña de la izquierda era Bella Swan.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, y se preguntó por qué le interesaba tanto saber el nombre de aquella mujer.

No sabía por qué, pero esa mujer le interesaba y mucho. Nunca había sentido algo así, no había tenido una relación seria nunca, y por esto nunca se había fijado en una mujer en serio, pero ella… pero Bella era diferente, ella tenía un detalle especial.

Detalle que se encargaría en descubrir.

—¡Maldito Bob! —gritó de repente ella a mitad de la calle. Varias personas la quedaron mirando raro, mientras ella los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gordo imbécil —susurró y siguió caminando.

Ayer había llegado media hora atrasada y el calvo le había dado una reprimenda de dos horas, amenazándola —o como había dicho él "advirtiéndole"— que contaría la verdad a sus superiores.

—Su desempeño laboral ha sido terrible estos últimos días, señorita Swan, y hoy ha llegado tarde. Tendré que decirle a Jacob —le había dicho.

Y ella lo había dejado pasar, pensando que Jacob la salvaría, ¡pero no! Hoy, al llegar al trabajo, en su escritorio había un sobre azul y sus pertenencias estaban en una caja.

Se había quedado sin trabajo, ¡joder! ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

—¿De verdad no has encontrado nada? —le preguntó su hermana, que había ido a visitarla

—Nada de nada —le contestó—. Es como si yo fuera una bacteria, Angela. —Paró al ver una vitrina en la calle—. En todas partes me dicen que no, y ya no sé qué hacer, me queda poco dinero.

—Te ayudaría, hermana, pero Ben está obsesionado con que la boda sea perfecta y se ha gastado un dineral —hizo una mueca—. Espero que vayas, eh.

—Claro que iré, si no te molesta que vaya con el vestido de Año nuevo y te lleve de regalo el espejo del baño. —Ambas rieron—. Mira —apuntó el vidrio.

—¿Qué? —Ambas leyeron el cartel pegado.

 _Exposición Fotográfica_

 _Alumnos de la Universidad de Las Bellas Artes._

 _Te invitamos a ti, sí a ti, a observar y admirar las bellas fotografías de los alumnos del último año de la carrera de Fotografía y Artes._

 _Gran variedad de fotos, y gran variedad de Artistas._

 _Acércate. 45 North Street. Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde._

 _Puedes dejar tu opinión en los cupones que serán entregados. ¡Nos serviría para calificar mejor a nuestros alumnos!_

 _Te esperamos,_

 _UBA._

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Bella—. Es unas cuantas calles más allá.

—Claro —Ángela se encogió de hombros—. Será entretenido, supongo.

La castaña asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

Llevaba en su mano un cupón que le servía para dejar alguna opinión, solo debía colocar el nombre del alumno y después debía explayarse. Bueno, al menos eso le había dicho el tipo de afuera.

Comenzó a observar junto a su hermana las hermosas fotografías de los alumnos.

Era una especie de feria dividida en varias secciones, y en cada una de estas secciones estaban las fotografías de los alumnos.

Todas tenían temas distintos, y más de una vez sonrió al ver como aquellos chicos podían mostrar a Nueva York de forma tan hermosa.

El Empire State mostrado desde un punto que jamás lo vio fue lo que más la sorprendió, además de otras, claro. Le sonrió a cada uno de los chicos que estaban a un lado de las fotos. Los pobres estaban pendiente de cada movimiento que hacían, para ver si les agradaba o no. Más que mal, de aquello dependía su nota final.

Llegó a una sección y leyó el nombre del chico.

—Edward Cullen —susurró.

Comenzó a mirar cada fotografía y sonrió ante cada imagen. Le sorprendió que aquel chico mostrara la cotidianidad de una forma hermosa y artística. Pasó de foto en foto hasta que llegó a una de las últimas.

Leyó el nombre de la foto.

 _La Belleza De una Dama_

 _Bella Swan._

Se quedó sorprendida, y levantó la mirada para observar la fotografía ampliada.

¡Era ella!

Sí, claro que era ella, estaba con la mirada baja, pero lograba reconocer su cabello alborotado. ¡La foto no la favorecía mucho!

Pero lo más importante, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Observó mejor la foto y se dio cuenta que estaba en la estación del metro, reconoció su ropa.

Esa foto había sido tomada hace dos semanas atrás. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

—¿Le ha gustado esta foto? —Una voz a su espalda la sorprendió—. Es una de mis favoritas. Quiere expresar la verdadera belleza de una mujer con o sin maquillaje. —Sintió la presencia de un hombre a su lado—. La verdadera belleza de —Bella decidió voltear la cabeza y lo miró — ti —terminó por decir, extrañado al reconocer a la mujer.

Lo miró bien, era el mismo chico con la cámara que había visto en la estación. Llevaba un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza, y unos lentes ópticos. Casi creyó no reconocerlo, pero aquella mirada no había podido olvidarla.

—Tú —susurraron ambos después de unos segundos.

* * *

¡Se han encontrado! Bueno, ¿algún comentario?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: la historia le pertenece a Yuli, y los personajes a Meyer.**

Capítulo tres

El mundo pareció detenerse por un momento; las personas parecieron desaparecer, y ellos estaban ahí, mirándose fijamente, sin pronunciar nada.

Él la observó, ahora más de cerca, y no en una hoja de papel. La tenía frente a él. ¡Por fin! tenía frente a él a la causante de sus últimos sueños. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el nerviosismo apareció. Esa mujer le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Porque estoy ahí? —preguntó ella, saliendo del trance que habían mantenido.

Edward oyó su voz y tembló. Su voz era preciosa, digna de una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Porque es una imagen digna de ser observada —citó a otro de sus profesores—. Todos deben observar la belleza de una verdadera dama. —Logró pronunciar esto último tan firmemente, que se extrañó de la fuerza que había tenido para decirlo. Solía ser muy tímido y retraído a veces.

—Oh, gracias… creo. —Rio levemente y bajó la mirada avergonzada—. ¿Pero no deberías haberme preguntado primero antes de colocar una foto mía ahí? —Apuntó la imagen.

—No sabía cómo localizarte. —Bella tembló levemente al oír el tuteo de aquel chico—. De verdad quería colocarla, y lamento si te ha molestado. —Rascó su nuca en un gesto nervioso—. Si quieres puedo quitarla y… —Fue interrumpido por ella.

—¡No!, no te preocupes —sonrió—, de esto depende tu nota. Además no salgo tan mal ¿o sí? —Volvió a mirarlo, y él asintió divertido.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermana, ¿dónde se había metido justamente ahora?

—Sales preciosa —dijo en respuesta, y ambos quedaron asombrados. Él por haber pensado en voz alta, y ella al oír tan halagador cumplido.

—Gracias, supongo. —Le sonrió tan hermosamente, que quedó embobado por varios segundos, hasta que una voz lo logró sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Bella, ¿esa no eres —miró a la mujer responsable de la voz, y supuso que sería Ángela, la hermana de Bella— tú? —terminó por decir.

—Eh, claro. —La miró confundida—. ¿Salgo genial, no te parece? —le preguntó

—Maravillosa —murmuró su hermana, viendo como a su hermana y a aquel chico le brillaban los ojos—. ¿Seguimos viendo fotos?

—Sí, claro —contestó y lo miró—. Debo seguir, pero, bueno, espero te vaya bien en tu nota y… —Edward la interrumpió

—¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? —preguntó rápidamente—. Digo, solo si quieres y no estás ocupada. Esto termina en quince minutos y, no sé, podríamos… —Bella miró a su hermana menor que miraba divertida a Edward ante el nerviosismo que demostraba en sus palabras

—Claro, un café. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. ¿No te molesta cierto, Ángela? —se dirigió a su hermana.

—Oh, no, claro que no. —Miró su reloj —. De hecho, debo juntarme con Ben justo ahora y debo irme. —Abrazó a su hermana—. Adiós.

—Adiós —murmuró ella—. Entonces, ¿te espero?

—Claro. —Él sonrió emocionado—. Puedes seguir viendo las fotos, pronto terminará todo.

Ella asintió segura y siguió caminando por las secciones. Por más que se esmeraba en observar las fotos con lentitud, no podía. Quería que el tiempo pasara volando y tomar el café con el joven Edward.

Le brindó una sonrisa a la última alumna de fotografía y caminó de vuelta hacia donde Edward, a quien lo observó hablar con otras personas, seguramente explicándoles las temáticas de sus fotos.

Miró el cupón que tenía en su mano y sonrió traviesa.

Sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y se dispuso a escribir.

 _Nombre del alumno: Edward Cullen._

 _Mi opinión del joven Edward: ha sido el que más me ha sorprendido._

 _Con una temática común y corriente, logró sorprenderme._

 _Claro que logró sorprenderme, Cullen logró canalizar a través de la imagen la verdadera esencia de la persona, la verdadera esencia de un empresario, de una simple camarera, de un padre y su hija y de una simple mujer._

 _A veces pensamos que lo cotidiano es aburrido, pero Edward logró mostrar todo de una forma única y esencial._

 _Logró mostrarme la realidad y eso me agrada._

 _Se merece muchos elogios y una excelente nota._

Entregó el cupón a uno de los encargados y se dirigió hacia la sección de Edward. Éste estaba metiendo sus fotografías en una caja que decía frágil.

—¿Entonces, has terminado? —Lo sorprendió por detrás y él dio un respingo del susto—. Lo siento.

—No, no te preocupes. —Se dio media vuelta y sonrió levemente—, y sí, he terminado. —Se colocó una bufanda y colgó en su hombro el estuche de su cámara.

—¿Siempre andas con tu cámara? —Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo un momento será hermoso —respondió.

Las pocas calles que caminaron, antes de llegar a la cafetería, hubo un silencio tierno entre ambos. Ella de un momento a otro lo miraba y se daba cuenta que él también la miraba.

Luego sucedía viceversa y ambos terminaban riendo.

—Entonces, creo que no hemos sido presentados correctamente —habló él sentado frente a ella en la cafetería—. Soy Edward Cullen.

—El chico de la cámara en la estación. —El cobrizo rio—. Soy Bella Swan.

—La mujer apurada. —Nuevamente rieron—. Encantado de conocerte. —Ella sonrió mientras le servían café.

—¿De verdad alcanzaste a tomarme una foto ese día? —preguntó ella, apenas el mesero se marchó.

—Soy muy hábil. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te vi apurada y dije debo tomarle una foto, pero bueno, creo que corriste demasiado rápido y bueno, chocamos.

—Sí, que tonta —rio ella—. Me sentí como una chiquilla débil —ella rio, pero él la miró extraño

—¿Que no lo eres? —Ella paró de reír y lo miró—. Digo una chiquilla.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

¿Qué hacía tomando un café con un joven de veinte años? Se sentía como una roba cunas.

—Oh, no —admitió avergonzada—. Estoy lejos de ser una chiquilla.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él.

—No te sorprendas, eh —le advirtió—, pero tengo treinta y dos años. —Un silencio hubo entre los dos y Bella creyó meter la pata. Mientras Edward analizaba todo..., ahí estaba el detalle.

—Wow, qué sorpresa —admitió después de varios segundos incómodos—. Juré que tenías veinte tantos. —Él estiró su mano, hasta alcanzar cubrir la pequeña mano de ella que reposaba sobre la mesa—. De verdad no demuestras tu edad, eres estupenda.

—Aunque sea mentira, es muy halagador el cumplido. —Ella rio sin ganas y él lo notó.

—¡Que no es mentira! —exclamó riendo.

Entonces, fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido, como si las cuentas sin pagar se hubieran esfumado y los problemas no existieran. Edward había llegado a su vida, y la había deslumbrado con su aire joven, con sus ganas de vivir y con sus ganas de sonreír ante la vida.

Era su cuarta semana cesante, pero ella ni lo había notado. Su mente la ocupaba Edward y nada más que él. Salían todos los días, a distintas partes, y disfrutaban de su compañía mutua.

Había logrado confiar en un hombre, después de varios años, y eso la sorprendió bastante. Es que Edward era distinto.

Él recién comenzaba a construir su vida, no tenía preocupaciones, ni nada por el estilo, además no le exigía nada, él era todo lo contrario a Mike.

Y eso le gustaba.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme a buscar trabajo!, ¡no tomarme fotos! —rio ella, mientras lo empujaba levemente. Caminaba por central Park, como todos los días.

—Es que es inevitable —acomodó su cámara y tomó otra foto—. Eres muy fotografiable. —Ambos rieron ante tal extraña palabra.

Y eso era lo que más le gusta de estar con Edward, él siempre la hacía sonreír, la hacía sentir especial y la hacía sentir única.

—No sé si he oído esa palabra alguna vez, eh. —Lanzó el periódico hacia un basurero—. Otro día seguiré buscando trabajo —suspiró.

—Pronto encontraras, tranquilízate. —La abrazó de costado.

—Me haré más vieja y todavía estaré sin trabajo —dramatizó.

—No eres vieja. —Su mano bajó hasta tomarla por la cintura, hecho que la sorprendió bastante—. Eres hermosa, jovial, perfecta, única —susurró acercándose.

—Edward —murmuró lentamente y luego se perdió.

Edward Cullen, un joven de veinte años la estaba besando, y lo peor de todo, era que ¡le gustaba aquel beso!

Un beso tembloroso, un beso tierno, un beso intenso, un beso en el que Edward le estaba demostrando todo el amor que empezaba a sentir por ella.

* * *

Un beso... ¿que seguirá después? ¿que pasara? ¿y sus diferencias de edad?

 **¡Anímense a dejar un review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, y la historia de Yuli.**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

Dejó de pensar en los complejos y prejuicios, dejó de pensar en lo que estaba bien y mal, solo se dejó llevar y pronto sintió unas manos jóvenes y fuertes tomándola por la cintura. Como cuando tenía dieciocho años, se sintió desfallecer mientras Edward la seguía besando, despacio a ratos y rápido en tiempos prolongados. Y aunque el aire les hiciera falta, el cobrizo se separaba apenas unos segundos para luego volver a besarla y dejarla sin respiración, literalmente.

Lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó más a él, ¡le encantaba el beso!

Y podía haberse quedado, todo el día ahí embobada besándolo, en medio del central Park mientras todas las personas los veían, pero la cordura volvió a su cuerpo y se separó abruptamente, dejando a Edward confundido.

—Yo. —Trató de calmar su agitación—, lo siento, no debí. —Fue interrumpida.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente madura para no decir que fue un error seguirme el beso, ¿no crees? —Aún mantenían cierta cercanía y mientras ella trataba de formular una respuesta, se dio cuenta del aspecto de él, su cabello desordenado por el viento, sus ojos serenos y llenos de brillos, sus labios hinchados y rojos. ¿Ella había provocado eso?

—Tienes razón —susurró—, y supongo que sería una mentirosa si dijera que no me gustó —susurró con la cabeza baja.

—A mí también me gustó. —Ella levantó su cabeza para observarlo y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al oírlo—, y no sé qué prejuicios tienes, pero a mí me encanta besarte y lo voy hacer todas las veces que quieras. —Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, porque él nuevamente la había tomado por la cintura.

—Edward —susurró mirándolo fijamente.

El joven cobrizo le respondió con la muestra más tierna y romántica que pudo haber recibido en su vida... un beso lleno de amor.

Aunque se sintiera feliz de caminar por las calles de New York de la mano de un hombre doce años menor que ella, no podía reprimir la incomodidad que sentía al ver cómo algunas personas se le quedaban mirando raro.

¿Tan vieja parecía?

¡Sólo tenía treinta y dos años!

Y claramente, aunque la sociedad hubiera avanzado, aún quedaban personas que veían esto raro y la hacían sentir mal.

—No pienses tanto. —Edward la sorprendió sacándola del trance que llevaba desde hace algunas calles—. Se te arruga la frente. —Ella inmediatamente llevó su mano hacia su frente—. ¡Es broma, mujer!

—Oh —sonrió incómoda—, lo siento ¿adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó.

—¡A comer! —exclamó, y ella rio, ¡era tan divertido!—. Tengo mucha hambre, ¿tú no?

—Sí, un poco —le sonrió—. Vamos, pues. —Ella se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que sintió una mano entrelazada a la suya, levantó la mirada, y quiso morir de ternura al ver el rostro de Edward en ese momento.

¿Podía ser un hombre más atento?

La incomodidad en el restaurante ante las miradas de varias mujeres se apaciguó al concentrarse en la conversación con el cobrizo. Él hablaba y parecía como si cantaran ángeles, observaba su rostro. Enceguecida, rogaba por que Edward no se diera cuenta de la cara con la que debía estar. Pero era inevitable hacerlo, al igual que era inevitable tener miedo de lo que estaba viviendo ahora y lo que podía llegar a sentir por Edward.

Edward era su amigo...

¡Joder, pero ni ella se lo creía!

—Has estado callada —le dijo Edward una vez que entraron al departamento de ella.

—Lo siento, ando —hizo una pausa mientras veía a Edward observar su departamento detalladamente—, distraída.

—Ya lo creo —susurró—. ¿Dónde está el sofá antiguo y cómodo que tenías ahí? —Apuntó una esquina de su sala y Bella tragó saliva nerviosa. Lo cierto era que había tenido que vender aquel sofá para sobrellevar los gastos de la casa. Aquel sofá era una reliquia de su familia, su madre se lo había regalado como regalo de bodas y ella no lo había querido devolver después de la casi boda, y hace unos días tuvo que venderlo y así había podido pagar alguna cuentas atrasadas.

—Te dije que era de mi madre. Ángela lo vino a buscar hace algunos días y se lo llevó a Illinois. —Suspiró y cambió de tema—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Sí, pero antes quiero que me digas qué te sucede. —Se acercó a ella—. Estás rara, desde que te bese, ¿estás molesta? ¡Diablos! ¿Te incomodé al besarte?, yo. —Lo interrumpió.

—¡No! —exclamó antes de que él siguiera—, no es eso, ya te dije no me arrepiento y me gusta besarte, pero, ¡joder!, siento que no es correcto. —Sí, lo había dicho y ahora debía atenerse a todo—. Somos amigos.

—¿Tú de verdad me consideras tu amigo? —Él se acercó aún más a ella, provocando nervios en ella y confusión, ¿él no la consideraba su amiga?—. ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —susurró.

—De que me tienes loco. —Edward dio el último paso y volvió a envolverla en sus brazos—. Completamente loco y sólo me he dado cuenta hoy. —La abrazó completamente—. Me gustas mucho y te quiero.

—Pero soy mayor que tú —murmuró nerviosa. ¡Se sentía como una chiquilla!—, podrías ser mi hermano menor y yo me siento confundida.

—¿De verdad piensas que yo podría ser tu hermano menor? —Se separó un poco de ella—. Bella, me has dejado bobo desde que te vi por primera vez en la estación y cabe mencionar que no te vi como una hermana, no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero es el tiempo suficiente para saber que no te quiero como una hermana o amiga, sino como mucho más, y ¿qué importa la edad?, ella no te da amor, no te da beneficios, no te da felicidad; la edad es un detalle insignificante, unos números simplemente, nada de eso cambiará lo que siento. —Suspiró.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que parezca una anciana a tu lado? —preguntó y le acarició su suave mejilla.

—No me molesta, siempre que seas una anciana guapa. —Ambos rieron—. No me molesta nada, Bella. Eres estupenda, jovial, risueña, hermosa, no te acomplejes por números.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? —Lo miró inquieta—. Siendo tan joven tienes tantas posibilidades de encontrar una muchacha de veinte, o incluso menos, que te quiera y sea más linda.

—Yo no quiero una muchacha veinteañera que me quiera y sea linda. —La volvió a abrazar—. Quiero a la hermosa mujer con madurez que tengo en frente. —Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan tierno? —Acercó su rostro al de él, a tal punto de rozar sus labios.

—Es que he aprendido a observar las maravillas de la vida —ella creyó morir ante tales palabras —, y todas las tengo en mi cámara, al igual que cientos de fotos tuyas.

—Precioso —susurró ella, antes de besarlo.

Entonces, todo lo que vivió a través de los años que había guardado como experiencia desaparecieron en aquel momento. Había llegado a su vida un joven cobrizo con sueños de ser alguien en la vida, y le había hecho sentir todo lo que otros hombres nunca la habían hecho sentir.

Y aunque fuera incorrecto... ella se arriesgaría.

Y aunque tuviera miedos... ella lo intentaría.

Todo por Edward Cullen.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla nunca, y ella se aferró a él fuertemente. Sus besos le gustaban, le encantaban. Se acoplaban perfectamente y eso no cambiaría.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, una guerra que no quería parar, y que no pararía.

—Me encantas. —Edward se separó un poco y comenzó a bajar sus besos—. Me tienes loco, y pensarás que te estoy mintiendo, que soy un chiquillo que no sabe lo que quiere, pero estarás muy equivocada. —Paró un poco y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —Ella se atrevió esta vez y lo besó lentamente, guardando en su memoria el sabor de aquellos dulces labios.

—En este momento quiero hacerte el amor —susurró en su oído y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella.

El Amor.

* * *

Uy... en serio me encantaría saber que opinan ustedes. Es decir, Bella es 12 años mayor que Edward, no sé como se toman esto algunas. Cuando Bella tenia 12, el 0. Y cuando ella tenia 22... el 10 años. Es mas raro verlo así que verlo como una mujer de 30 saliendo con uno de 20.

¡Espero sus opiniones!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de Yuli.**

* * *

Capitulo cinco

Y así lo habían hecho. Edward había comenzado a quitar su polera lentamente y la había admirado en su totalidad. Años atrás, Bella había sido observada por su ex y no le había importado, pero ahora que el joven cobrizo que tenía en frente se la comía con los ojos, parecía que quería esconderse bajo una piedra y no salir más. El cobrizo la había apretado contra su cuerpo y con lentitud la había besado teniendo esa cautela y ternura que sólo un hombre como él podría brindarle. Sus besos habían bajado y, cerrando los ojos, había sentido el placer que le proporcionaba aquellos besos húmedos.

—No te detengas —susurró ella en cuanto notó que Edward paraba—, no lo hagas.

—No lo haré —sonrió él, pero ella no pudo verlo—. Pero necesito tumbarte en esa gran cama que tienes, porque o si no… —La atrajo a su cuerpo y la tomó por el trasero.

—Sí —gimió ella—. Vamos.

Había dado pasos torpes hasta el que le había parecido el pasillo más largo de la vida, sus piernas temblaban y las manos quemantes de Edward sobre su cuerpo no la dejaban pensar bien en cómo dar un simple paso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con bastante torpeza y Edward no la había dejado dar siquiera un paso, porque la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre su cama. Besaba su abdomen con delicadeza mientras la admiraba con la respiración agitada.

Desabrochó su pantalón y se lo sacó en un santiamén admirando con los ojos llenos de deseo sus braguitas negras. Se colocó sobre ella abriéndole las piernas y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

—Te quiero... —susurró en su oído—. Joder, como te quiero, Bella. —La mujer lo miró y le sonrió.

—Yo —suspiró— también te quiero. —Edward sonrió ante la respuesta, y bajando la mirada seductoramente, tocó su zona mojada. Quitó sus bragas y la acarició—. Ah —gimió ella.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Lista y preparada.

—Siempre —sonrió ella.

Edward había quitado sus bóxer y, sin esperar nada —¡no podía!—, la había penetrado lentamente, ambos habían gemido ante tal placer y lo habían hecho más fuerte cuando Edward comenzó a embestirla más rápido. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros, y sin despegar su vista de él había observado como Edward mordía su labio inferior mientras se movía sobre ella. Ahí juntos sudando entregándose todo ese nuevo amor de dos almas amantes, habían experimento el máximo del éxtasis, no una vez, sino varias más. Bella se sintió terriblemente confundida, pero feliz. ¿Por qué nunca había sentido aquello? ¿Por qué no había sentido esa emoción y aquellos molestos insectos en su estómago? ¿Por qué simplemente no quería separarse de Edward? ¿Sería el destino que estaría preparándole algo?

—Tienes cara de sí y luego de no —murmuró Edward y ella sonrió—. Ahora te ríes, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada. —Levantó su cabeza del pecho desnudo de Edward—. Solo estaba tratando de responderme algunas preguntas.

—No trates de encontrar la razón a todo —acarició su cabello—. A veces es bueno quedarse con las dudas.

—Supongo. —Volvió a recostarse sobre Edward y cerró los ojos—. Edward —suspiró—, ¿qué somos ahora?

—Creo que amigos con derecho a más y esperando a que todo suceda con el debido ritmo. —Ella rio.

—Es un nombre terriblemente largo. —Acarició su piel—. Creo que casi novios, queda mejor.

—Todo queda mejor, solo si tú lo prefieres. —Ella sonrió mientras sentía como el sueño la vencía.

—Duerme, cariño.

Entonces, desde ahí todo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Su relación se había estrechado y los lazos afectivos se habían unido más que antes. Edward había decidido quedarse un tiempo más en Nueva York disfrutando de la compañía de Bella y, bueno, ella estaba feliz de esta nueva compañía. Pero esa felicidad era opacada a veces con la incertidumbre de no tener aún trabajo, había pasado otro mes, y otro más, y Bella seguía cesante. Había tenido que empeñar alguna de sus joyas, de las preciadas joyas que su madre le había obsequiado cuando chiquilla. Le había dolido, pero había deudas que no se pagaban solas, y ni hablar de pedirle a Edward, sería una total vergüenza para ella. Él estaba mejor que nunca, se había graduado con honores. Ahora trabajaba medio tiempo, sacando fotografías en Broadway y luego vendiéndolas particularmente. Él decía que solo era el comienzo hasta que ganara cierta fama y pudiera ser contratado en una empresa de publicidad o algo así. Bella se sentía orgullosa de él, todos los días se veían y lo veía más feliz que nunca. Una sonrisa de él lograba que todos sus problemas se resolvieran, aunque sea por un momento, y alegraba su mundo de manera sobrenatural.

—Hola, cariño. —Pegó un salto al sentir unas manos abrazándola por la cintura—. ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? —Ella se dio vuelta y lo observó.

—Edward —susurró y sonrió aspirando el rico olor de su perfume masculino. Llevaba unas gafas sumamente sensuales, su chaqueta negra con su pantalón a juego y sus infaltables converse, todo un bomba sexy—, quizás haya una marciana hermosa infiltrada entre los humanos.

—Pero aún no la conozco —rio—. Te quiero, preciosa.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. —Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, hicieron el amor, pero con tan solo una diferencia. Ya era notable el amor que había entre ellos, pero la diferencia ya la sabría ella después.

* * *

¿Cual sera esa diferencia? ¿Cual es la consecuencia de su relación? Déjenme reviews para hacerme saber sus opiniones. Los rr me motivan a actualizar :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: la historia es de Yulia, y los personajes de Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo seis

Bella se sentó en la silla de su comedor y respiró profundamente, tomó con cuidado el montón de sobres que sostenía con sus manos y con un suspiro fuerte comenzó a abrir las cartas. Ya se le hacía común tener que ver cientos de números y palabras cobrándole todo lo que debía; tenía cuentas que pagar y el trabajo que anhelaba aún no llegaba. A veces pensaba que el idiota de su jefe se puso de acuerdo con toda la ciudad para hacerle la vida departamento parecía cada vez más vacío, había tenido que vender otros muebles y todas sus joyas y accesorios de marcas lujosas —que con mucho esfuerzo se había comprado—; ya no le quedaba nada.

Edward le había preguntado qué había sucedido con sus cosas y ella, de la pura vergüenza, le mentía. El cobrizo se creía todo, al parecer, y solamente asentía con la cabeza al oírla. Su relación había omitido el "casi" y oficialmente se podía decir que eran novios. Se había sentido tan emocionada la vez que Edward con mucho amor le había hecho una cena, habían visto una película y al terminarla la había llevado al balcón de su habitación, admirando el edificio de en frente; ella había fruncido el ceño al ver un tan común edificio en New York, pero al notar bien la pared de concreto contigua, había notado el detalle. Las palabras "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" estaban formadas solamente con fotografías de ellos dos. Sin dudar había aceptado la propuesta guardando en su memoria aquel hecho como el más romántico que hubieran hecho por ella. Edward había encontrado su trabajo soñado en una empresa de Turismo, específicamente en el área de publicidad, a veces viajaba a algunas zonas, tomaba fotos y hacia una buena propuesta para que los extranjeros pudieran visitarlas. Le iba bien y estaba feliz, aunque eso significaba que no se veían igual que antes, solo en las noches cuando cenaban y conversaban juntos, a pesar de todo, eran felices.

Bella tomó el último sobre blanco y lo observó detalladamente, era de la clínica a la que había mandado su examen de sangre. Suspiró desganada y rogó que la respuesta que ahí estuviera, fuera la que realmente buscaba. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y desenvolvió el papel que había ahí.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para luego volver a abrirlos y comenzar a leer la respuesta. Bajó las manos y tiro la carta a la mesa, se quedó petrificada y sintió ganas de llorar... ¡Estaba embarazada!

Joder… Había tenido sospechas cuando no le llegó su período, pero se había tranquilizado pensando que siempre usaban protección, hasta hace un mes, cuando habían estado tan desenfrenados por estar juntos, que se les había olvidado usar un preservativo. Ahora ahí estaba la consecuencia. Llevó las manos hacia su vientre y leves lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

—Un hijo —susurró y lloró con más ganas.

En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz de ser madre, un hijo, un pequeño pedazo suyo, de su vida. Era realmente maravilloso, pero en las circunstancias que se encontraba ahora, sin trabajo, con un departamento casi vacío, con su familia lejos, la noticia no le llegaba bien. Además estaba Edward... Edward era el padre de su niño o niña y, joder, las cosas serían muy complicadas. Se recostó sobre uno de los últimos sofás que tenía en su sala y lloró más que nunca. Pensó en el futuro y en cómo tendría que sobrellevar su vida ahora, claramente no iba a abortarlo, por lo que tendría que esforzarse mucho más en cuidar al pequeño bebé. Pensó en Edward, en su Edward, en aquel hombre joven que le había robado el corazón, siempre tan inocente y romántico, pensó en cómo también cambiaría su vida y supo que no podía permitírselo. ¡No podía arruinarle así la vida a Edward! Él recién estaba en el comienzo de su vida, estaba experimentando nuevas cosas, estaba disfrutando de su vida y no podía prohibirle su libertad con un hijo. Él no lo merecía, no debía por qué estar cambiando pañales a los veinte años si podía estar de fiesta con sus amigos. Ella no lo haría, no, claro que no, y tras unos minutos pensando, tomó la decisión más dura de su vida.

Edward subió por el ascensor del edificio de su novia, de su hermosa mujer, con un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, estaba realmente feliz ese día, le había ido bien, su jefe lo había felicitado y se sentía pleno. Abrió la puerta del departamento de Bella y frunció el ceño al verla acostada vuelta en un ovillo en el sofá de la sala. Se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello, pero segundos después ella se separó sobresaltada y lo miró enfadada.

—No me toques —murmuró, y él se preguntó si había ocurrido algo malo.

—¿Que sucede, cariño? —preguntó y dejó el ramo de rosas sobre el suelo.

—No me digas cariño —susurró—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Claro que tenemos de hablar —le sonrió—. Estas de mal humor al parecer, pero déjame decirte que hoy en el...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—No sigas, Edward. No quiero oírte, no quiero que hables, solo escúchame —habló totalmente seria, y Edward tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Yo —ella suspiró—. Yo creo que debemos terminar.

—¿Que? —Logró murmurar a causa de la impresión de sus palabras. Aquello no podía ser cierto… no.

—Eso, Edward. Que nuestra relación se acaba, así de simple. —Trató de sonreírle, pero solo obtuvo una mueca.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —preguntó casi sin voz—. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, Edward, no estoy bromeando. Hablo muy en serio, no quiero seguir contigo. Cortamos —le dijo. Edward la miró seriamente, ella no podía hacerle esto, no podía dejarlo, él la amaba, la ama y simplemente no quiere alejarse de ella.

—¿Me darás alguna razón siquiera? —preguntó mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Debía insistirle?

—Yo... yo no te quiero —susurró mirando al piso—. Lo siento.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó—. Bella, no hagas esto, por favor —le rogó.

—No estoy haciendo nada —le dijo—. Ahora vete, sal de mi casa, ¡vete! —gritó.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento y se paró del sofá. Antes de irse profundamente herido, murmuró una pregunta:

—¿Qué fui para ti en este tiempo? —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y la secó rápidamente.

—Un simple capricho —susurró mirándolo unos segundos más.

Edward avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió y con el dolor de su alma salió de ese departamento por última vez. Bella miró la puerta y de sus ojos brotaron muchas más lágrimas. Se había enamorado de ese joven, de ese hombre, el padre de su hijo, pero no podía arruinarle la vida. Vio las flores en el piso y sollozó aún más fuerte, las tomó entre sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho.

—No puedo —susurró para sí misma.

* * *

De mi parte, creo que decirle al padre (depende de la situación) es difícil, es duro tomar una decisión. PERO, tanto como la madre como el padre tienen el mismo... ¿poder? sobre el hijo, y que uno decida sobre el otro, que le quite el derecho, esta completamente mal. Simplemente no es justo.

Bella decidió por Edward, y aunque lo hizo según lo que ella considera correcto par él, esta mal.

Bueno... quiero saber que opinan ustedes. Espero sus rr.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epílogo

**Capítulo beteado por Lizzie Swan Farrell,**

 **FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia a Yuli.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

El frío viento le llegó de lleno, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y esquivar la fría brisa que atravesaba la calle del lado opuesto. Se acomodó su gorro de lana al estilo francés —como le gustaba— y suspiró, cansada. Llevaba caminando varias calles desde hace media hora y realmente eso ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Se tomó un descanso, y se sentó en una banca cerca del central Park, que tan añorado fue hace algunos años. Más viento comenzó a aparecer y bajó la vista a su hijo, le acomodó su gorrito altiplánico y éste hizo una mueca, molesto.

—No te lo quites —murmuró y lo miró seria—. No —le dijo al verlo que llevaba su pequeña manita hacia su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras—, tendrás frío.

—No —balbuceó el pequeño Edward.

Bella suspiró nuevamente mirando al cielo, y se preguntó si tendría la fuerza para llevar a cabo su plan. El sonido de su Edward riendo la hizo volver la vista hacia él y pudo admirar una escena encantadora, el pequeño cobrizo jugando con un pajarillo que se había posado a un lado de ellos. Lo miró bien, tan pequeño y tan parecido a su padre. Tenía casi dos años y era el mayor orgullo de su vida. Le encantaba verlo crecer y aprender cada cosa nueva, todo había sido una gran aventura para ella. Años atrás, cuando había negado a Edward el saber de su embarazo, la había deshecho completamente y se sentía culpable, tonta y, claramente, se había arrepentido el haber dejado a su joven cobrizo. Pero las cosas ya habían pasado y el tiempo también. Atrás habían quedado los meses de esfuerzo que había tenido que pasar para salir adelante, meses donde, embarazada y con deudas, trabajaba todo el día, en tres distintos trabajos a la semana. Le había pedido ayuda a Ángela y claro que se la había dado. Un poco de dinero, un alojamiento por algún tiempo y a veces hacía de niñera de su pequeño Edward. Todo para tener un buen futuro para su hijo. Y ahora, tres años después, se sentía feliz en cierta parte de haber salido del gran agujero en que se encontraba, no tenía deudas, tenía un departamento amplio en una buena zona de la ciudad y tenía contratada a una chica como niñera.

—Edward —lo llamó, el pequeño se levantó y le sonrió—, vamos, cariño, hay que seguir buscando a papá. —Lo tomó de la mano y lentamente comenzaron a caminar.

—Sí —balbuceó riendo.

Cada pisada que daba, era un acercamiento más a Edward.

Tenía que hablar con él, debía hacerlo. Él debía saber sobre su hijo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. A veces Ángela le preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes y solo ahora había estado buscando a Edward. Ella solo respondía que recién, como buena tonta que era, se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido al dejar a su cobrizo... ¡Estaba arrepentida!

Su pequeño hijo iba a crecer y ella no quería que él se perdiese aquellos momentos, por lo que ahora iba en camino hacia la gran exposición del reconocido fotógrafo Edward Cullen, decidida a decirle la verdad. Había visto el anuncio hace un par de semanas, el reconocido fotógrafo llegaba a la ciudad para mostrar sus increíbles fotos y esa era la oportunidad que la vida le daba para enmendar sus errores. Caminó unas cuantas calles más, hasta que vio la galería, ahí se suponía que estaría la exposición. Sonrió orgullosa al ver tanta gente haciendo fila y tantos visitantes, gente importante, como gente normal. Edward Cullen había ganado cierta fama visitando distintos países y tomando fotos verdaderamente hermosas. Pensar que ella lo conoció cuando era un simple estudiante casi graduado...

—Mami —susurró el pequeño tirando su pantalón. Ella le sonrió y tomó su manito para dirigirse a la entrada. No sabía cómo entrar, había mucha gente y no llevaba invitación.

—Señor —le habló, a un encargado al parecer—, ¿podría pedirle un favor? —preguntó amablemente.

—Dígame, señora —suspiró él mirando hacia todos lados, parecía desesperado.

—¿Podría llamar a Edward Cullen? —Una mueca burlona apareció en el rostro del hombre—. Por favor.

—Señora, —El hombre la miró—, hay mucha gente aquí afuera, el señor Cullen está ocupado adentro, haga la fila como todos y después podrá verlo.

—Es que no entiende —siguió hablando—. No tengo invitación, ¿podría llamarlo? —preguntó rogando.

—No puedo, no debo. —Se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse

—Por favor, señor, se lo ruego. Estoy con mi hijo aquí, hace mucho frío, no le quitaré nada de tiempo, haga el intento. —El hombre pareció apiadarse de ella y la miró.

—Haré lo posible. —Le sonrió—. Pero vaya por la parte de atrás, aquí hay mucha gente, podría formarse un escándalo.

La mujer le agradeció y le hizo caso.

Edward sonrió acomodándose sus gafas ópticas al oír a su gran amigo bromeando. Recibió unas cuantas felicitaciones de las personas que veían sus fotografías y se alejó un momento de toda la muchedumbre que había llegado a su exposición. Agradecía enormemente el cariño de la gente y la admiración que recibía, pero aún después de dos años de pura fama, seguían agobiándole las zonas cerradas con demasiadas personas. Dejó la copa de champaña que sostenía en su mano sobre una pequeña mesa y fue sorprendido por el encargado del lugar.

—Señor Cullen —Le sonrió—, ¿cómo va todo?

—Estupendo, Eric. —Palmeó su hombro—. Todo va de maravilla.

—Me alegro. —Hizo una pausa—. Señor, tiene una visita.

—¿Visita? —preguntó extrañado

—Hay una mujer por la parte de atrás que dice conocerlo, ¿podría atenderla? Si tiene problemas, llama a seguridad simplemente y… —Lo interrumpió.

—Si, tranquilo —lo paró—. No te preocupes, ya voy.

Caminó un poco, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, pensando en quién estaría esperándolo. ¿Una mujer?, ¿quién sería? Las únicas mujeres de su vida eran su hermana y su mamá que estaban en Canadá, pero no conocía a otra, ni tenía una relación cercana con otra.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y suspiró al oír el silencio de aquella calle, se sentía tan atrapado adentro. Miró a un lado de la calle, nada, y al otro... El corazón se le detuvo, se sacó las gafas y parpadeó bien antes de sacar una conclusión. ¿Bella estaba frente a él? ¿Era aquello posible? Ella lo miraba con asombro y emoción. Edward se acercó poco a poco a ella mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo. Se quedó fijo mirando sus piernas, ya que detrás de ella una bolita de carne —como solía decirles a los niños— con cabello cobrizo se asomaba. Se quedó pasmado y hasta le costó hablar.

—Edward —susurró ella con una sonrisa.

—Bella —murmuró él—, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo —Bajó la vista y vio al pequeño—, vengo a decirte la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó con las manos temblorosas. Ver a la mujer que amaba y la causante de que por primera vez hubiera llorado por una mujer, estaba ahí frente a él, después de tres malditos años.

—La verdad sobre —Suspiró y tomó en brazos a su hijo— tu hijo. —Le sonrió nerviosa—. Edward, tienes un hijo...

Edward caminó de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de piel, observó a Bella y luego al pequeño que jugaba en la alfombra de la habitación de su hotel.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó y la miró enojado— Y no puedo entenderlo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no quería arruinar tu carrera —susurró y se levantó para estar más cerca de él—. Estabas recién empezando y un niño traería muchos problemas a tu vida.

—Pero es mi hijo, Bella. —Se acercó al pequeño y acarició su cabello—. Y es tan jodidamente parecido a mí, que ni siquiera puedo dudarlo. —Le sonrió al niño—. Es mi pequeño Edward.

—Por favor, perdóname. —Volvió a mirarla a ella—. Por favor no me odies por no decírtelo, y es más, por haberte mentido.

—¿Mentido? —preguntó extrañado.

—La vez que te dije que no te quería era mentira. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Te amaba, mejor dicho, te amo, Edward, y yo... —La interrumpió.

—Quiere decir que nunca dejaste de quererme. —Ella negó—. Y yo que pensé que había sido solo un juego para ti... un capricho, como me llamaste.

—No eres un capricho, Edward. —Ella se acercó esta vez a él y lo tomó por los hombros—. No eres un capricho porque… porque en un capricho no hay amor y yo te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y quiero que me perdones y conozcas a nuestro Edward, que vuelvas junto a nosotros y estemos juntos para siempre o por lo menos hasta cuando viva, quiero, quiero que lo cuides cuando yo no esté. —Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Porque sé que algún día no estaré, los años pasan y cuando eso suceda, quiero que protejas a nuestro hijo y lo ames tanto como yo lo amo a él y a ti —habló rápido.

—No digas eso —susurró y dejó que el deseo de abrazarla se liberara—. Tú siempre vivirás, serás una súper mamá y viviremos juntos felices para siempre.

—¿Quieres decir que me perdonas? —murmuró sobre su pecho.

—Quiero decir eso y que te amo, te amo como el primer día que choqué contigo en la estación.

Ella lo miró, acarició su mejilla y lo besó con la misma intensidad de su primer beso. Sus labios se movían en conjunto y casi creyó soñar despierta. Sintió los brazos de Edward removerse y seguido de un fuerte flash. Ella se alejó de él, extrañada y vio una cámara en la mano de Edward.

—¡Edward! —exclamó y rio.

—Había que dejar grabado el primer beso de muchos. —Le sonrió.

* * *

Bien... es un mini fic, asi que rapidamente tuviemos el final. ¿Algun review? Son gratis :)

* * *

Y quiero hacer una **aclaración:** Conteste sus rr cuando publicaba Enamórate, ahí les dije a ALGUNAS chicas que después de Enamórate publicaría un fic super bueno, perfecto, etc, etc... Dije que era de Yuli y así. Quizás crean que hablaba de este fic, pero no es así (ya que este es el siguiente después de Enamórate). Hablaba de otro, pero lamentablemente no podre publicar el fic. Primero: descubri que no le pertenece a Yuli; en realidad es un libro. Y segundo: ya tienen adaptado el libro a Edward y Bella y ha sido publicado aquí en ff (aunque quizás ya este eliminado de ff, con eso de que eliminaron las adaptaciones).

* * *

Bien, y finalmente, **GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS COMENTARIOS.** Anímense a dejar uno en este final. **Gracias a Lizzie por batear el fic.** Besos a todas.


End file.
